


忌讳之爱1

by sunsze



Category: Dazaiosamu/Nakaharachuya - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsze/pseuds/sunsze
Kudos: 1





	忌讳之爱1

很雷的car不适请安静地退出谢谢啦  
性转中也！性转中也！性转中也！！！！  
喜闻乐见的小妈文学  
OOC请见谅  
没有什么剧情的无脑rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
有机会可能会有2吧再看看吧且看且珍惜

-  
虽然知道自己的混蛋老爸是真的是一个妥妥的人渣，但是太宰治也真就没想到自己父亲能混蛋到自己老婆，也就是他亲妈，刚死没几天就大咧咧地娶了个年轻貌美的小狐狸精回来，但是碍于面子还是没怎么声张。

太宰治那天放学刚回家，就已经先在玄关看到一双明显不属于家里的藏蓝高跟鞋，那个鞋码小小的，印象中自己也没有其他亲戚穿这种仿如少女般精致小巧的鞋码。

太宰治走进客厅，就见自己的人渣老爸和便宜小妈坐在沙发上。自己的人渣老爸没什么好看的，就是那个新娶的狐狸精第一时间就抓住了他的注意，无他，因为这狐狸精是真的太过于狐狸精了。

一头焦糖枫叶色的卷长发堪堪及腰，虽然有毛呢米色风衣，但还是让人无法不去看其中被掩饰的，贴身丝绸面料的黑色吊带连身裙，还是低V的，毫不羞耻地展现着令人鼻血直流的白皙肌肤，波涛汹涌的乳房坚挺地被包裹着，如果是从老爸的视线看大概还能看到山峰之间的深乳沟。  
最最要命的是锁骨之上还圈着一条黑色皮革chocker，不说的话很容易就令人联想翩翩其用途。  
从胸部往下便是被勾勒出的细腰肥臀，稍微有点肉感的大腿翘了起来，黑丝之下还能看到里面若隐若现的肉色。  
明明是这么一副成熟的肉体，脸上那挑起弧度的豆沙色唇瓣，上挑的眼角带着些许橘红的眼妆，那对蓝的快要漏下来的瞳孔，卷翘的睫毛晃得太宰治心里难耐。整个人坐在那儿就散发着一股成熟魅力的色情气场，媚眼时不时打量着来人。太宰治被她看得脸上燥热，咬咬牙心里暗骂一句“骚货”。  
这实在是无辜无辜，无妄之灾，毕竟中原中也就长那样，好好地坐着看了自己便宜继子几眼就被人评价为骚货了也是实属无辜了。

看归看， 太宰治还是要尽量摆出一副厌恶的表情的，毕竟对着自己小妈起色情想象什么的，至少不能在混蛋老爸面前被发现。

他走过去在两人对面的沙发坐下，靠近的时候甚至还嗅到了狐狸精身上的香水味，出乎意料的是清新淡雅的薰衣草味，他本来以为会是迷迭香香精或者是玫瑰调的香水。

“太宰，给你介绍一下，这位是中原小姐。”

太宰心里好笑，谁不知道这人是他后妈啊用得着在这里装模作样吗。但是表面上还是乖巧地点了点头，说了一声“中原小姐”。

“中原，这是我的儿子，太宰治。你们认识认识，以后也是要一起住的人了，提前熟悉熟悉也不是坏事。”

中原中也倒是大方，看着太宰点了点头，伸出了一双小巧洁白的手。  
“我是中原中也，以后请多多指教了。”  
太宰不置可否，也附身握住了那双玉手，柔软细腻的手感让他心猿意马的，连话也不说了。

中原中也当天就住了下来，房间就在太宰隔壁。虽说是新婚，但是在中原中也的要求下她还是和太宰父亲分房睡了。中原小姐其实很少和太宰碰面，大多时候太宰都去上学了，但是自大那天见面，太宰就对自己小妈念念不忘，他以前没体验过的青春期的悸动似乎都被中原中也一下激发了。  
15岁的小少年对性欲还是一知半解的，虽然已经知道什么叫自慰，做爱种种，太宰身边的男同学也经常围在一起讨论这些，很多时候太宰都对这些传说中的“欲火焚身欲仙欲死”的感觉嗤之以鼻，他不能够了解性欲是从何而来，也从未有过。也不是没看过色情杂志，毛片，但是任那些女优有多貌美，男优有多勇猛，他还是打了个哈欠。  
但是当他偶尔从中也房间路过，好奇地打开了房门看到独立卫生间里，磨砂玻璃里面若隐若现模糊不清的姣好身材的时候，几乎是一瞬间他就感受到全身的血液都在往身下的一个部位冲，充血肿胀，甚至还兴奋到顶着裤裆隐隐作痛，15年，从未对任何人起过反应的阴茎一看到小妈的模糊酮体，硬了起来。

太宰有些羞愤，有些懊恼，更多的是兴奋和被性欲冲昏的头脑。他估摸着中原中也大概还要在浴室好一会儿，便坐在自己小妈的床上，迟疑地褪下了自己的内裤，形状可观的深红肉棒迫不及待地释放出来，颤颤巍巍地立宰空气里，透明的液体从马眼渗了出来，看着好不可怜，急需要温暖的抚慰。太宰咬咬牙，回想着以前看过的视频的做法，把手放在肉棒上揉了揉。瞬间，从未感受过的快感让他的脑里一片空白，得了趣地逐渐得心应手起来，上下快速地撸着，一边粗喘着气，一边眯着眼睛看着磨砂玻璃里，那前凸后翘的娇躯。  
听着浴室里水花的声音，想象着那些温暖的水从中原中也的饱满的奶子上流下，温热的温度还擦过那嫩红的乳头，刺激着敏感的女人，骚浪下流的女人淫荡地呻吟出声，枫叶色的长发黏糊糊地贴在她动情的躯体上，那双狐媚眼睛也发挥了她的气质，媚眼如丝地半张半合。水流从乳头上停留，要掉不掉的，最后还是落到了两腿之间的秘密花园中。  
太宰从未知道他脑里竟然也藏着难得多下流不堪的想象，他越发快速地撸动着为自己带来更多的快感，但是靠想象始终还是差了一点，他喘着气，豆大的汗水流下稍微沾湿了床单，不满地撸动着，还差一点点，差一点点就可以释放自己的精液，但还是不够。  
太宰余光看到了房间的衣柜，灵机一处连裤子也不提上，拉开了衣柜的小格果不其然地看到一堆整齐摆放的内裤。  
有普通款的，有蕾丝，有情趣类型的，甚至还有丁字裤。太宰傻眼于自己的小妈原来还是这种狂野类型的，最后还是拿走了那条黑色蕾丝的内裤，把内裤放在自己湿漉漉的肉棒上，很好地贴合起来。在肉棒被内裤包裹的瞬间，一股疯狂的炸裂快感传到了四肢，太宰猴急地又开始疯狂摆动手臂起来。甚至还把中也的内裤当作飞机杯，圈起来不摆动手臂，耸动着腰去操那条不堪入目的内裤。  
太宰喘息着，快感堆积得越来越多，他一边想象着浴室里中原中也的身体，一边想象着，把内裤当成了自己小妈的花穴，滋滋地流着淫水又咬住自己的肉棒不放。  
“哈……中也……中也……哈……哈……”  
太宰控制不住地叫着中也的名字，额头上青筋暴现，最终在最后一声“中也”中从马眼中喷发了一股股浓厚的白浊精液，肉棒弹跳着射得到处都是，射到自己手上，小妈的内裤上，甚至连自己小妈的床上都有白花花的精液。  
太宰舒爽地感受着初次射精的快感，又撸动了几下延长快感。那条黑色蕾丝的内裤已经没法看了，在太宰的操弄之下已经变得皱巴巴，还糊着乱七八糟的前液和精液，滴答滴答地往下掉。显然是没办法现在放回去了，太宰不无可惜地想。  
眼看浴室里的水声也已经停下了，太宰不急不忙地提上裤子，把床上乱七八糟的液体草草擦干净了就拿着那条内裤溜了出去。  
太宰前脚刚关上门，就听到房内浴室开门的声音，他停下了脚，靠在门外仔细地听着房内的动静：  
中原中也似乎没有发现什么，出来后大概是躺到了床上。太宰身下刚刚射完的肉棒又开始胀痛起来，自己的小妈就毫无意识地躺在自己刚才奋战的地方，甚至床单还沾染着他的精液。太宰头痛地看着自己身下再次精神起来的小太宰，只得咬咬牙地回到了隔壁自己的房间又开始拿着偷来的蕾丝内裤继续撸管了。

自从前几天享受完性欲带来的快乐，太宰便沉迷着这种快感和道德败坏的刺激性中。放学一回到家要躲在房间里拿着内裤撸一次，等着中也去洗澡了又溜进去撸一次，回房间了又想象着中也的脚和胸乳和肥臀撸一次日子过得好不快乐。  
太宰发现他只有在看着中也洗澡的时候自慰是最爽的，也是射得最畅快淋漓的。渐渐地他发现不看着中也的话根本就射不出来，无论怎么撸怎么加快速度还是没办法达到巅峰。就在太宰苦恼的时候，好景不长，他的混蛋老爸从国外出差回来了。  
太宰沉着一张脸看着那个人走进了中原中也的房间，而自己完全无能为力只能紧贴着门板听着里面的动静。房内传来了衣服摩擦的声音的时候，太宰眼里几乎就要化为实体的黑泥，他这才记起来，房里的人才是明媒正娶，合法合情的夫妻身份，而自己只是那人的继子。即便如此，太宰还是自虐般地听着，房内现在已经传来了床被压下的声音，大概很快就要展开正题了吧。  
太宰心里万念俱灰地想着，心里却有个大胆的疯狂想法，迫使着他去做。但是还没有等他行动，房内的动静就突然没了。  
这是…？太宰心里疑惑，手上已经动作了起来，推开了房门径直走了进去。  
只见中原中也靠在床上抽着一根烟，酒红睡衣款式的吊带蕾丝连衣裙，而地板上则是失去意识的便宜老爸。  
“……？”中原中也看着太宰有些疑惑，似乎对于为什么太宰会出现在这里很有疑问，但不久又露出了一个微笑，有些沙哑的嗓音魅惑着太宰：“怎么，又想在我床上自慰？”

太宰本来心里恍过了一丝心惊，但看到中原中也老神在在的样子又很快镇定下来，想必自己干这种事她也早就知道了，那样还不如老实点承认。  
见太宰点了点头，中原中也心里好笑，觉得这小孩还真是意外的大胆无耻，连自己名义上的继母也敢肖想。于是她对太宰招了招手，等太宰走过来，她从靠枕上起身，洁白无瑕的一只脚就蹭了蹭太宰裤裆的位置。  
看着太宰脸上的僵硬和急促的呼吸，中原中也更起劲了，直接两只脚都用上，反复磨蹭挑拨着太宰在裤子下面的性器。  
平常太宰一见中原中也就硬了，更何况现在自己日思夜想的手淫对象就在用自己的玉足抚慰他的肉棒，当然好不争气地精神了起来，兴奋地把裤裆顶出一个巨大的弧度。  
“啧，还真是不害羞啊你混小子。”中也一边看着那人越胀越大的裤裆，一边又把脚换成了手，附身在太宰耳边吹气如兰，丰满柔软的胸部也隔着一层薄薄的布料蹭到了太宰胸膛上，“真可爱啊小处男，这么精神地跟姐姐打招呼呢……”  
太宰喘着粗气，嘴里说不出话来，嗅着女人身上清新淡雅的薰衣草香水，却做着最下流的动作，这样被自己的心上人亲手爱抚的快感实在比自己撸管强几百倍，完全控制不住自己挺着腰前后蹭着中也的手获取快感。  
中也几下就解开了太宰的裤子，蹲在太宰身下脱下了他的内裤，粗大坚硬的肉棒兴奋地跳了出来，一下拍打在中原中也精致的脸上，早已经流得一塌糊涂的前液也蹭在了女人柔软的脸庞上，淫荡的画面刺激得太宰的肉棒又胀大了几分。中也也不动，就这样就着仰视的角度撸动着这跟强壮勇猛的肉棒，左手揉着肉棒下的带着粗硬阴毛的睾丸，右手就着前液技巧性地撸着粗壮的肉棒。  
中原中也撸动得手都要麻了，心里暗暗为太宰的持久性而震惊，为了更快地让太宰射出来，放弃了用手去把玩。而是放下了使用过度的手，扶着太宰的腿，转而用艳红柔软的唇瓣，亲了一口难耐的龟头，紧接着艰难地把涨得如同鸡蛋般大的龟头放进了柔软的嘴腔里。巨大的龟头放进嘴里已经是很不容易，中也努力把后面的棒身也吃进去，龟头就能把中也的脸顶出一个弧度。  
“哈啊……！哈……”  
“中也下流嘴里好热……哈又软又紧……肉棒……鸡巴好舒服……”  
几十岁的青涩小男孩那儿经历过这种过分刺激舒服的体验，当即就被激得大声喘息了起来差点就在中也嘴巴射了出来，太宰治仰着头，豆大的汗从下巴经过喉结落入衣服中好不性感，脸上既是痛苦又是欲仙欲死。一边爽得灵魂飞散，一边控制着自己不能这么快就射，开什么玩笑，要是一插进自己小妈嘴里就马上射岂不是很丢脸！即使是处男也不行！处男也有处男的尊严的好吗！  
中原中也开始吞吐着嘴里的庞然大物，时不时用舌头舔，卷着，仿佛嘴里的不是男人的肉棒而是什么好吃的冰棒。吞咽的嘶溜水声上下起伏，来不及收回来的口水和嘴里属于太宰治兴奋而流出的前夜欢快地往外滴落，更多的是被中原中也坚挺饱满的胸脯接住了没落到床单上。  
作为一位成熟女性，中原中也富有技巧地侍奉着这根肉棒，吞吐得越来越快，下流的水声和吧唧声越发响亮，还时不时来个深喉，直接把青涩的太宰治带上了欲望的巅峰，“中也……中也……不行了……我…”  
“嗯？”  
中原中也吞吐着之余还有心思往上看，美艳的眼睛从太宰的视角看下去简直性感诱惑到不行，被中原中也注视着的太宰治，兴奋得马上在中原中也的嘴巴里射了出来，用手紧紧按着中原中也的头，一股又一股炙热的白浊在嘴里喷射。顶得中原中也喉咙痒得难受，窒息地抓着太宰治的腿承受着小少年喷射的精液，企图吐出嘴里的肉棒却被人按着头动弹不得。

太宰的量实在是又多又浓，等到太宰放开中原中也的头那人脸上已经因为窒息而红透了，眼神散涣地大口大口地喘着气却忘了嘴里还有大量的精液，因而嘴里应接不暇地流下了白浊浓厚的精液。而太宰居然还没有射完，直接撸动着肉棒又再把更多的精液射在了中也姣好的脸上，一时之间中原中也的红唇上，脸上全都挂满了白花花的精液。

中原中也平静下来后无力地瞪了太宰治一眼，本来就是想着要帮这个小鬼射一次，那想到这小崽子还直接射在她嘴巴里了。中原中也揉着疲软的腿刚要下床，却又猝不及防地被一股不容拒绝的力道直接推倒在床上。  
太宰治双手撑在中原中也脸的两侧，居高临下地看着自己这个美艳小妈，嘴角还挂着吃不下的精液，脸上红润又乱糟糟地挂着自己射上去的精液，一股邪火又涌到腹下，肉棒瞬间精神起来。  
真的是，太糟糕了……

中原中也瞪大眼睛，抗议地喊了起来：“卧槽怎么又硬了你是发情动物吗你！给我下去！”一边挣扎着想要起来，结果自然是被太宰治又重新压下去，  
太宰治委屈啊，他也不知道啊，他的唧唧就像中原中也雷达探测器一见她就硬了他也没办法啊，他的唧唧对中原中也硬了和他本人有什么关系嘛  
“中也……让我再做一次嘛……”太宰治耍赖地撒着娇一边把手摸上了肖想已久的大奶子，虽然隔着一层薄薄的丝绸，但是依然触感良好。女性柔软得仿如豆腐的乳房被青涩的少年毫无章法地揉捏着，虽然说太宰治还只是个初生牛犊，对于如何让中也舒服毫无技巧可言，只是一味兴奋地把乳房揉着。这种瘙痒的快感把中原中也吊得不上不下，只在太宰治的手指偶尔快速地擦过乳头时忍不住“嗯啊”呻吟几声。  
聪明如太宰治很快就发现中原中也在刺激乳头时总会忍不住叫出声，看来乳头就是中原中也的敏感点了。一开始中原中也还有点收敛，顾及着不在自己的便宜继子前叫得太骚。但是后来太宰治却仿佛突然开了窍般，各用一根手指在乳头上快速地摩擦挑逗，中原中也也索性不再忍耐，放开地高声浪叫起来，一声比一声叫得妩媚下流，不大清醒地说着毫无廉耻之心的葷话，脸上尽是被疼爱的红晕：  
“咿啊……哈……哈好棒，太宰……太宰快点……骚奶子想要……！啊！哈啊！哈啊……快点……啊！”

太宰治看着在自己身下，因为乳头被挑逗而骚浪得无下限的中原中也，不由得在心里骂着骚货，而他也确实说出口了，一边加快着手指的动作，甚至改以宽厚的手掌，集中地高速摩擦着中原中也的乳头，一边兴奋地把肉棒蹭着中原中也的大腿，在光滑细腻的大腿上留下一道道透明的前液，顺着大腿滑落。  
“嗯……太宰……想要……大肉棒……”  
两颗颤颤巍巍的乳头在太宰的疼爱下已经彻底充血挺立，兴奋地把吊带睡衣上的布料顶出两颗诱人的凸点，中原中也逐渐开始感受到阴部源源不断地流出温热的爱液，忍不住把手伸向寂寞的花穴揉搓着，一边因为更刺激的快感而尖叫起来，太宰眼前的景象激得眼睛发红，他眼睛也不眨，喘息声变得更加粗旷低沉，直勾勾地看着中原中也掀起自己的睡裙，露出了没有穿内裤，没有一丝毛发，因为爱液滋润而往外吐着水的粉红水穴。  
白嫩的玉手揉着红肿的花蒂，时轻时重富有节奏感地揉着，而淫声浪语也随着手上的动作起起伏伏，中原中也爽得张开了嘴失神地喘着气。  
太宰看着那处被中原中也搅得乱七八糟水淋淋的色情小穴，不由得吞了吞口水，身下的肉棒涨得更粗更兴奋，情不自禁地把手也伸去那滋滋流水的淫荡花穴。  
下体被陌生的手触碰的奇异快感令中原中也全身战栗，呻吟得更加娇柔了。只见太宰治修长的手指先揉了揉肥厚的阴唇，摸了一手滑腻粘稠的液体，然后再试探性地把手指插入那嫩红的小缝，先把第一根手指缓缓地探开，便感受到小穴紧窄的肉壁像活过来了一般吞咽着异物，中原中也上身乳头被快速挑逗，下身花穴被异物插入，全身酸软得不行只有力气“嗯嗯啊啊”地吐着舌头。

太宰治感受着成熟女人的淫荡身躯，身下的肉棒几乎快要胀痛到爆炸，便急冲冲地把手指拔了出来，把龟头顶住那道喜爱吸食男人性器的淫荡花鲍，先是用手控制着肉棒上下拍打着早已经湿透的阴部，把中原中也吊得七上八下的，不满地瞪了身上恶趣味的少年一眼。此刻中原中也已经被性欲冲昏了头脑，什么伦理，未成年做爱已经通通被抛在脑后，她唯一想的是让那青筋盘踞的神色滚烫肉棒插入她的小穴里令她快乐。中原中也想到自己身上的小兔崽子不仅仅射在她口里，现在还不插进去让她干着急，一阵委屈涌上心头，迷醉的蓝色双眸也融入一层水光，脸色潮红地瞪着太宰治：  
“我要……给我……”  
太宰治被这么一看，灵魂都要被色欲震飞了。他的脑子也不好使了，唯一的念头只剩下：把中原中也操到哭，求饶也没用。  
太宰治终于停下了把龟头蹭花穴的动作，把龟头对准那条诱人吐水的猩红小缝一鼓作气地插了进去——  
性器的交合舒服的令两人都不禁发出了舒服的叹息，中原中也还没来得及适应，太宰治便猴急地大开大合了起来，腰部耸动得飞快仿如打桩机般不会疲倦，每下都实实地插中花心，满脑子都是下体的快感和中原中也紧实滑腻的温暖小穴。  
“中也……骚花穴正在紧紧地咬着我的肉棒不放呢，小学就那么贪吃吗？那么渴望男人的肉棒和精液？嗯？”  
太宰治操红了眼，嘴巴里也吐出以往不会说出口的葷话，两人之间交合的液体被猛烈的冲击横飞，少年人的优点就是精力好，每一下都要把肉棒抽到只留一个龟头被小穴吸着，再一下子插进去，恨不得把睾丸也塞进着致命的色情小穴中，女人丰满的臀部被结实的睾丸拍打的声音“啪啪啪啪”源源不断地发出，可见太宰治每一下都往死里操。  
“啊！哈啊……啊啊啊！！！好快……太快了咿啊……！！要被操死了哈……啊！！慢、啊！！！慢点……哈……啊！！！”  
中原中也几乎被这种猛烈的插入弄的神魂颠倒，每一下的操弄都操得她美死了，连眼白也上翻，嘴里的嫩红的舌头控制不能地露了出来，无法收回，嘴里的精液和口水也乘机流了下来。  
“嗯啊……啊……太宰……好粗……好棒哈……嗯！”  
花穴被凶猛的肉棒不断操弄，每操一下就有藏不住的淫水顺着两人的性器流下来，沾湿了一大半的床。  
太宰治忽然起了捉弄的心，突然把操弄的节奏慢了下来，缓慢地动着。中原中也皱了皱眉，用腿夹了夹太宰的腰表示不满，  
“你快……快点动一动……”  
“嗯？动哪里？要插进去哪里？”  
“肉，肉棒……”  
“嗯？快说啊。”  
中原中也咬了咬牙，为了爽，只能红着脸没皮没脸地把太宰治想听的话说出来：  
“要太宰的大鸡巴……插我的骚穴……”  
“真乖”太宰治附身亲了亲中原中也的脸，体内的肉棒因为心上人的浪语而更加兴奋，比之前更加卖力地进出着。  
太宰治挺动着腰，一下又一下地把肉棒送入温暖的肉壁，感受着肉壁仿如小嘴般地吞咽着，讨好着这跟带来快感的粗大性器，太宰治毕竟还是个青涩的少年，中原中也在高强度的插入下很快就迎来了高潮，她一边发出着高亢的尖叫，一边抓着太宰的后背，全身抽搐着，小穴瞬间收紧着碾压肉棒，一股股清液喷射出来，一下一下地溅湿了太宰的腹部。  
操，太宰治心里暗骂自己小妈果不其然天赋异禀，在未成年少年的肉棒下也能潮吹溅人一身淫液。而且肉棒被瞬间收紧吸吮的肉壁夹得魂飞天外，一边加快着操弄一边说着下流低俗的话挑逗着高潮中的女人，  
“居然被自己的未成年继子操得潮吹了啊，中也是骚母狗吧，对着自己的继子也能这么有感觉，你看这些淫水，弄得我满身都是了呢……”  
“啊……我……啊哈……”  
“骚母狗还不满足吧？没有精液是无法怀孕的哦。”  
太宰治极速地抽动着，中原中也还在高潮的余韵中不能回神，却瞪大了眼睛，求着太宰治不要射进去。  
“不……不要射进去哈……今天不安全，会、会怀孕的啊……！”  
“嗯？中也……要射了哦……”  
“不、不要……啊！！！！”  
太宰治低吼着，终于在最后一下的操弄中把肉棒完全地插了进去，肉棒在花穴里跳动着，一下一下地射出了滚烫白浊的精液，仿如高压水枪的强劲又再次把高潮后的敏感小穴带上了巅峰，中原中也被喷射的精液刺激得翻起了白眼，脸色潮红，无法收回舌头的呻吟着“要怀孕了，要怀上太宰的宝宝了”

在射了接近五分钟后，太宰治的性器又顶了几下，这才依依不舍地把疲软的肉棒从花穴里拔了出来，花穴似乎还不舍地吸着肉棒，在带出来的瞬间发出了“啵”的声响。  
中原中也被操昏了过去，双腿因为长时间的张开而无法合上，只见被射进骚穴吃不下的精液顺着被操开的嫩红缝隙中流了出来，整个花穴变成了一副奶油喷泉的模样淫荡至极，太宰眼巴巴地看着下身流着精液上身也布满了淫液的中原中也，感觉刚疲软下来的小太宰又要精神了，赶紧移开了目光，急急忙忙地帮中原中也清理了一边，替她穿回睡裙。  
看了看旁边依旧昏迷的混蛋老爸浑然不知道自己的儿子刚刚已经把精液射进了自己老婆的小穴中，便让下人进来抬走了他，自己钻进了被窝中，揽过依旧不清醒的心上人，小心翼翼又满足地说了句晚安。

tbc.


End file.
